Prince Meet Pauper
by kimikissu07
Summary: The Varia have a sudden visit to the Sawada residence.


**Title:** Prince meet Pauper

**Genre:** Romance/General

**Character/Pairing:** Bel x Haru

**Summary:** The Varia have a sudden visit to the Sawada residence.

* * *

Just a normal day in Namimori, crying cow, dynamites exploding everywhere, guns shooting, boy running around in boxers. Yes, a normal day.

The suspects in doing those crimes gathered together in one house, the Sawada's residence. They are now in the boss' room, Tsunayoshi Sawada.

Tsuna look around his room, eye-ing each person in there. Yamamoto, Gokudera, Reborn, Lambo, I-pin, Haru, Kyoko, Ryohei..

"VVVVVOOOOOIIII!!!!!!!! You shitty brats, what are you doing??!!" Squalo, with his eardrums-cracking entrance, hopped inside his room through his windows.

"Squalo!" Squalo's hardcore fan, Yamamoto exclaimed.

Thankfully, Maman isn't there at the moment. She was attending a reunion with friends.

"Shishishi~.. Everyone is present. Many servants for the prince. Shishishi~." Bel, with Mammon in his arms, followed.

"K-knife Bastard! What are you doing here! Tenth, hide with the kids, I'll cover you up!" Gokudera, preparing the dynamites.

"Hiiii! The V-varia!" _Oh no! Kyoko-chan and Haru are here!_ Tsuna, fearing his own and the girls' life said.

"Oi, you shouldn't act like that, you're the boss." Reborn punch Tsuna.

"Oi, cool down. We won't attack you or something.. We just wanna.. visit you." Mammon, the illusionist said.

"Eh? Tsuna-san, your friends?" Haru, who is clueless at the moment ask.

"I think I already see them.." Kyoko said, thinking so hard.

"Ah! Kyoko-chan, Haru, can you make some tea for us?" Tsuna said, nervous. '_Oh no! Kyoko-chan already see them in the Ring conflict_!'

"Well, Haru will go make some tea.."

"Ah, Haru-chan, I'll go with you." Kyoko and Haru exited.

"Why are you here?" Gokudera, still on guard ask.

"Shishishi~.. We just receive a day off from boss."

"Where's the one with the sunglasses to the extreme?!!!" Ryohei, who was extremely lively ask.

"Lussuria? He's with boss. " Bel answered.

"Tsuna-san, here's the tea." Haru and Kyoko serve the tea.

"Hmm.. Pauper, I want it with milk." Bel told Haru.

"Hahi?! Haru's isn't a pauper. I'm a very fine woman and a princess to Tsuna-san!"

"What? I'm the prince, I can't do things on my own."

"No! A prince is doing things for the people around him! He make sad people happy, protect them and never let them cry!"

"Idiot, a pauper like you won't understand."

"Maamaa~.. stop fighting now. Haru is going to cry, see? Say sorry now, Bel." Yamamoto stop the two of them, seeing Haru's tears beginning to fall.

"Hmp. Nobody can order the prince. And I won't say sorry because I'm a prince."

"What?!! Grrrr.." Haru wiped her tears away. She look at her watch. "Hahi?! It's already time. Tsuna-san, I need to go. Bye. And.." She turned to Bel. "Behh!! Tsuna-san is the only prince in my heart!" She stuck out her tongue and leave.

"Hmpp. You don't know to handle a girl." Gokudera said.

"Haha, you don't know either, Gokudera." Yamamoto add.

"W-what?! That's stupid woman isn't a girl! She's as loud as this white-haired guy!" Blushing, he look away.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY??!!!!" Squalo said, almost killing their sense of hearing.

_'No! A prince is doing things for the people around him! He make sad people happy, protect them and never let them cry!'_

Those words played over and over in his mind even in this noisy surrounding.

"I'm going." Bel put Mammon down, stand up and walk to the window.

"Where are you going?" Mammon ask.

"Somewhere." Bel answered as he exit.

Being the most intelligent in the most feared, Vongola Assassination Squad, the Varia, of course, he knew the profile of every person on the room earlier. The pauper is Miura Haru, studying in the toughest, elite, all-girls school in the area. 'Another smart head', he thought.

The investigation says she's fifteen years old, the only child of a college professor and an ordinary housewife. She likes kids and cakes.

While walking around, he see the cake shop in the picture where the pauper is always buying her favorite cake. She also has Haru's Self Appreciation Day once a month. '_Weird_'.

He went inside.

"Welcome sir, how may I help you?" the lady in front of him ask, smiling.

"I want three slice of this cake." He point the cake he thinks look delicious and he thinks the pauper will like.

"Oh." She take three slices and said the price. Bel is etching to kill the lady but he force himself to relax. He doesn't want.. 'What's this.. feeling? Hmpp...'

He give one thousand yen. "Keep the change."

"Thank you, sir. Please come again." the lady smile.

He walk around the Namimori, searching for the Miura's residence.

'_Here it is.._' he hopped inside the gate, jumps up to the window. '_There she is_', he saw her watching some.. documentary film?

He knocks three times. She turn around, with a knot on her beautiful face.

"What are you doing here?" Haru said, opening up for the stranger.

"Here." He handed the cake and jump inside her room. He look around, mostly orange. There are stuff toys in her bed, books about literature, physics, science, geometry and mangas on her not-so-big book shelves, and pictures on her study table.

She sit on her bed, opening the box. "What is this." she ask.

He study the pictures on her table, some with girls who look ugly with the same uniform as hers, the faces he see on the other pictures are people he knew, and one with two people who resembles her. "Cake."

"Hahi?! This is the best selling cake on my favorite store! I really love this one!" she said, eyes smiling with glee. "Thank you but.. why did you give me this?"

"Peace offering. You said a prince is doing things for the people around him, he make sad people happy, protect them and never let them cry, right?"

"Eh? Haru can't understand..." she said, clueless from what he's saying.

"Shishishi~.. A pauper like you won't understand." He look at her, he see her pouting her lips.

"Hmpp. Enough of that. You want to eat some? Haru will just get some plate~.." She went outside the room.

He sit on her soft bed, he see the unnoticed film. It was about magnetism. He watch more until he heard the door opening.

"Here's the plates..." he heard her giggle, she must really like the cake, it makes him smile. She serve one for him and one for her.

"Thanks for the food!" they began to eat.

"Hmmmm... so sweet!" she a spoon in front of her mouth.

"Say ahhh..."

"Ahh.. yummy! Haru is really happy." Haru said. "Thank you."

"I won't accept it."

"Eh?" Haru put down her plate.

"You know, a princess don't say thank you like that. Shishishi~.."

"How--.." she found his lips on the top of hers. She was shock, he took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. She found herself not responding on herself but with him. She thinks she's possessed because her hands are encircling on his smooth nape. She just close her eyes, feeling relax.

"Princesses say thanks like that. Shishishishi~... Bye, princess."

Haru touch her lips, now that that guy is--- "Eh?! What's his name?" Realization strikes her. She just kiss a stranger, a complete stranger.

Bel hurry back to the Sawada residence.

"OOOIIII!!! WE"RE WAITING HERE YOU KNOW!!!!" Squalo said.

"Shishi~.. I have a nice day, Vongola." Then, they're gone.

* * *

**Next day.**

"TSUNA-SAAAN~!!" Haru made her loud entrance.

"Oi, stupid woman, stop being loud!!" Gokudera greet her with a knot on his forehead.

"Tsuna-san, you might not the prince on my heart, but you will always be the king!" Haru, seeing the guilt on her face, said.

"Eh? What are you saying?" Tsuna, not knowing what his friend is saying, ask.

"And I'm always be your queen!" 'And his princess, hehe.' Haru said to herself.

* * *

**A/N:** Finished~! This fic is dedicated to Hiitsu, my friend on Crunchyroll. I think she has an account in here but... I forgot. Haha! Please give some reviews! And read my other fanfics, specially if you're a fan of Haru! Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
